Fire Weapons Emblem
by RoBlu321
Summary: Infinite timelines means that in some of them, Kiran actually knows how to build and assemble a weapon from the Earth. Her legendary weapons will fill her enemies' hearts with fear?, probably even Kiran's friends would be afraid of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Legendary Wooden And Steel Weapon**

When Kiran requested Anna a few things to allow her to create her own legendary weapon, Anna was surprised she hadn't asked for a dragon fang, or even a magic ritual very complex. No, instead of that, she only asked for wood, steel, and a few tools... was she kidding?... how would it be possible to create a legendary weapon using cheep materialst? of course, she had explained that in her world anything like magic or dragons did not exist, at all... but...

Alfonse was the only one she allowed to see the weapon as it was being created, the heroes who felt curiosity asked the prince how the "legendary" weapon did look like. The more days passed, the more information the prince had.

Alfonse described that the first part she made looked like Breidablik's trigger and grip, but the rest was pretty different. It had a back part called buttstock that Kiran leaned against her shoulder, over the armpit. The frontal part was also longer, due that, its length was similar to a sword. It used neither arrows nor orbs as munition, Kiran said it used something called bullets. In the part where those bullets were expulsed, Kiran also added a tiny knife to defend herself as if it was a lance. A groove was in the down part, in which Kiran could reload the weapon with bullets.

* * *

Alfonse scratched his hair as he looked at the weapon over the table, appearently, it was finished. Kiran only wanted to test it to determine if she had builded it well, or there were some details to be fixed.

"And I thought Breidablik was weird... this is... well... it really looks like a legendary weapon... I guess..."

Kiran shook her head. "Breidablik is just a gun. Guns are, as I told you time ago, the weakest kind of weapon the armies from my world have. This, this is an assault rifle, I like to call it... The Kalashnikova..."

"Good name for a legendary weapon... so, you said it is a replica... who is the hero that owns the original?."

Kiran laughed. "Alfonsy, there's like 80 million of this in my world. Enough to arm many armies."

Alfonse gasped. "Y-you... y-you gotta be kidding me..."

"It is known as a legendary weapon not for being only one and being stronger than normal weapons. Actually, this thing is kinda obsolete if I have to compare it to other modern weapons. Its real and complete name is the Avtomat Kalashnikova Model 1947, it means its developing was finished in the year 1947. I was living in the year 2018 in my world, so, this design is very old. The reason why it is a "legendary weapon" is due four facts. The first one is that its materials are very easy to get, it means it is very cheap to produce. The second one, even if the materials are cheap, its durability is excellent, it almost does not need maintenance. The third one, in the desert, inside a sandstorm, in the ocean, in a plain when it's rainning, in the mud, no matter, this weapon is always effective wherever you could be. And fourth one, this is pretty easy to use. It is not necessary a large explanation, even a kid would understand it once he saw it at fighting... literally, some kids in tiny armies from a poor continent know how to shoot this thing."

Alfonse's eyes went wide. "I-I-I... I cannot... believe it... and you tell me this is obsolete?!"

"I said kinda. It is true there's better options in 2018, but many people still prefer it over other weapons. Due that, I also call it the old reliable." Kiran extended her arm, she held the weapon, smiled at Alfonse and she began to walk to outside. "Wanna see my training?."

* * *

Of course, when the summoner walked through the castle with the AK-47, the guards looked at her, feeling either confused or curious about the object she had. But she didn't not answer anything, it was Alfonse's task, who gave only vague answers. Once she reached the trainning camp, the other memebers of the order of heroes surrounded her, then she had no option left, she confirmed it was her second legendary weapon. Some heroes were skeptics, Kiran only said it would be better explained if she trained.

Kiran asked for a dummie dressed with one of the best armors in the castle.

Anna crossed arms, along Sharena, they were watching Kiran as she prepared the dummie.

"Well, she wasn't lying when she said the weapons in her universe are very different."

"It looks amazing." Sharena said, excited.

"I just hope it is worthy, it costed me."

"Come on commander..." Alfonse facepalmed.

In the other side, both Robins and Corrins were watching too.

"I suppose the tactics to lead armies with those things aren't anything alike to ours." the male Robin rubbed his chin.

"The few times I talked to her, she said something about two big wars that transformed the whole world into a battlefield..." the male Corrin explained.

"The whole world? but it only would be possible if... if... all the nations were involved in the conflict." The female Corrin said.

Kiran, who heard what they were saying, turned to see them. "There were two enemy sides in both wars, each side had... like over eight nations." then she turned to continue loading bullets.

"We just can't imagine how many casualties there were..." the female Robin gulped.

"I suggest you to cover your ears, this makes too much sound when I use it." Kiran aimed the Ak, she hold it as strongly as she could.

She pulled the trigger, many bullets were fired and, after four seconds, the armor had too many holes and many parts were broken. The dummie was almost destroyed.

"Mmmmh.. it has a little more recoil than a normal one.. well, I can fix it." she shruggled.

A death silence filled the place... well, the only ones making sound were the heroes who didn't follow Kiran's advice and they felt a buzz inside their heads.

But there was something Kiran could say for sure, everybody else had a very opened mouth.

"So, what do you think?." she asked

"..."

"That's everything I need to hear." Kiran laughed, as she ignored the destroyed dummie, placing a paper on the wall. It had the a man's figure, with circles around just like a tarjet that archers used to train themselves.

As she walked to be enough away to practice her aim, she could hear whispers.

Most of them were talking about how horrible it was that she could build such abomination that didn't need magic to do such level of damage.

Others were trying to imagine how a battle of soldiers with that weapon was like.

And the few ones who weren't too scared, were getting a little excited, maybe due the fact their victory over Embla was ensured now. She could easily take down a lot of enemies by herself without any effort.

When Kiran knelt to improve her precision, suddenly Anna was holding her shoulders.

"Sell it to me!.. no way! you need to tell me how to produce them! please!"

"Wow wow wow, take it easy!"

"H-how many of these things there are in your universe?!"

"Alfonse knows, ask him. Now if you excuse me..." She moved Anna using her hand.

"Alfonse!."

"There are... um... eighty... eighty.. million..."

More horror faces appeared obviously, everybody guessed this... their swords, spears, axes, even the magic couldn't help them to defeat an army from Kiran's world.

* * *

 **Okay, this is gonna be just.. two or three one-SHOOTS (Do you get it? :D xDXD, okay, no more silly jokes).**

 **The only reason I'm writting this is to explain better why I didn't want to give to male Kiran from Kiran's Story the knowledge to build fire weapons, in part because the AK-47 would be one of the most realistic weapons a summoner would replicate, considering those four facts about the weapon, and with an AK-47, Embla has no opportunity at all and everything would be about the Askarian army massacring their opponents, and I didn't want that for Kiran's Story, if you're looking for that, there's an anime called GATE: Jieitai Kanochi Nite, Kaku Tatakaeri.**

 **And yeah, technically speaking, the AK-47 along the M16, were considered the best weapons from the 20th century, even more important than the nuclear bomb, due that, they would be "legendary weapons."**

 **And why Kiran in this version is female?... well, because women with weapons look so chingonas (badass) and epic.**

 **Just another thing, there's another "spin-off" of Kiran's Story, it is called: Fire Emblem Heroes: Black and White, it is a MKiran x FRobin fanfic, I and KiraLight-San wrote it, it has three chapters by now.**

 **As I always ask.. is there a grammar error there? or a word that should be changed?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Horror From Another Universe**

Unfortunately for Anna, Kiran refused to build more than just one AK-47. She claimed it to be the only one she will ever create and probably once the war ended, she was gonna destroy it. For some heroes it was a sigh of relief... especially after what they saw when Kiran, for the first time, fought.

For the heroes... it was... two things... incredible and horrifying.

Everything happened when the order of heroes found a fortress that was being used by Emblian soldiers, inside, Veronica was preparing the rite to enslave the heroes she had kidnapped recently, heroes from the world of Revelations, a parallel version of the worlds of Conquest and Birthright.

Instead of a very complex tactic to get inside the fort, Kiran ordered to the heroes to wait patiently. As she walked to the principal door, many heroes, specially both Kannas, Fae and the young Tiki didn't want to let her do such dangerous thing, but she showed them a tiny thing, it was a tiny tube with a rope. Kiran said. "This is gonna open that door."

Kiran showed no emotion when she threw the object towards the door, she was hidden behind an bush. The tube rolled until the door, generating a weird sound, the guards who looked at what they didn't know it was called a bomb... one of them knelt to grab it, but then it exploded. Both soldiers were threw away and their bodies were almost destroyed, the door was gone too, even the wall suffered damage.

Archers that were over the walls looked down as the sound of the explosion got their attention, but a second after all of them were seeing their friends' corps... and then all of them began to die without no apparent reason, falling from the wall, while they heard a very strong, fast and unknown sound that perhaps it was normal to be heard in the hell.

Then Kiran yelled the order to attack, all the heroes ran towards the entrace.

Kiran didn't walk too much once she got in, she was still at the entrace of the wall. She aimed her legendary weapon and began to shoot at everybody who tried to kill her, swordmen and lancers never had the opportunity to face her, most of them died by what they considered it was magic, but the others were stopped by the heroes when they finally got in."

Some mages appeared from the principal building, but many of them were taken down before they could even began to cast their spells.

While the rest of the heroes continued fighting outside against the rest of the guards, Kiran ordered to both Corrins and Robins to follow her.

It was't like if they did too much, they only killed those Emblian soldiers who were hidden inside the rooms and tried to stab Kiran on her back. Kiran walked slowly, each time an enemy appeared in front of them, Kiran quickly eliminated them.

Veronica and the rest of the soldiers she had were forced to escape, leaving behind the heroes she had captured and a considerable quantity of supplies.

It was the first time the order of heroes had an easy fight... but everybody agreed something, Kiran did almost everything... her weapon was an abomination.

And there she was, sitting inside the dinner tent. Her clothes stained with a lot of blood, eating whatever she wanted.

While both Corrins and Robins knew Kiran was their friend, the fact she still had her weapon by her side was enough to keep them silent and fearing.

Kiran stopped eating and looked at the male Robin, who she called Rob. "Are you gonna eat that?... or may I take it?" her finger pointed to a bread.

"Uh... it's yours if you want it..."

"Thanks."

"That..." Corrine, the female Corrin, spoke. "That was... awesome..."

"Wrong, that was boring... I mean, if I enjoyed massacring people, then it would have been amazing, but... meh..." Kiran sighed.

"So... em... considering what we've seen... it's for sure to say in your world swords, lances and axes are obsolete... right?" the female Robin asked.

"Correct... in my world, battles are more about finding an enemy and the winner is the one who shoots his weapon first... even horses are useless today, their max velocity is either 40 or 47 km per hour, I prefer my car, I can drive it to 431 km per hour if I want to... I just wish I had it here."

Normally, they would be skeptical about that afirmation, but the powerfull object Kiran had was enough to give her the doubt benefit.

"Your culture... your weapons... everything except the magic... I could define it as things from the medieval age... you all are... primitive... due that, I requested Alfonse to do not open a gate to my world never... because there's no way you could get a single victory even against a mediocre army from my Earth..." she pointed to her weapon. "This... as I said, is a weapon the armies used like seventy years back, what they have now is even more efficient.", then she yawned.

While the female ones were trembling, the male ones gulped and asked for more information.

Kiran continued explaining everything she remembered, she had a very good knowledge since she was a soldier. The dinner tent was more silent and the heroes had nothing but fear in their hearts.

"And finally... the strongest weapon... the nukes.."

"Nu.. kes?.." Rob asked.

"Think about that little tube I used... but as big as this table, and able to generate an explosion sixteen hundred times more powerful... able to erase one hundred forty thoushand of people in matter of seconds."

"G-GODS!."

"Consider I'm talking about the two nukes that have been used against humans in the past, if we talk about the ones they have today... mmmmh... if I remember well... mmmmh... mmmh... ah! yeah, the tzar bomb... the most powerful nuke ever created... three thousand one hundred twenty five times more powerful than the nuke I've explained before."

And just when her friends were about to say anything after two minutes in completely silence...

"Ah yeah, the tzar bomb they used only had the half of the power the original one could have had... they didn't use the 100% because nukes release an invisible poision we call radiation, it can kill a person anywhere if you're very near, even coming into contact for a few moments can cause long term damage not only to your body, but to your future children's as well. It also ravages the land, making sure nothing grows or thrives after it's been contaminated... it can take years, decades, centuries or even several thousand millenia before the land recovers... with the tzar bomb at its 100%, I guess it would be several thousand millenia."

Every hero in the army yelled one thing after that. "OH MY GOD PLEASE STOP!."

It is not necessary to explain everybody had nightmares that day, being the only exception, of course, Kiran.

* * *

 **Seriously, go to watch GATE: Jietai Kanochi Nite Kaku Tatakeri, it's fucking amazing.**

 **As I always ask, is there a grammar error there?... or a word that should be changed by a different one?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Super Bow**

It wasn't a surprise that, after more battles against Embla, Veronica had increased the amount of money she offered as a reward to anyone who could kill Kiran and returned with Kiran's head, but this time, the amount raised a lot. From 40000 golden coins to 150000.

Kagero, Jaffar, Sothe, Gaius, Matthrew, Saizo and Kaze began to take turns to mantain Kiran under surveillance during the whole day and the whole night. They had captured at least 6 assasins in only a week.

Due that, they also knew the details about the second legendary weapon Kiran wanted to create, since they were watching everything.

When each one took a rest, those heroes that still were interested about Kiran's world and its armament asked them a lot. They basically said she described it as a super bow called Dragunov.

Also, a few heroes got an extra job in the order. To create more ammo for Kiran's weapon, of course, due that, Kiran obligated Anna to give them a privilege.

Once Kiran had finished the second weapon, she again tested it.

Of course, when she requested a dummy in middle of the camp and she walked four hundred meters away to shoot, even after seeing her first weapon, many were skeptical... she had to be exaggerating... right? even the best archers in the order were only able to hit something from two hundred ten meters.

"Are you seriously going to... generate an hole on its head from this distance?!" Anna demanded to know.

"Of course, I mean, I could shoot from eight hundred meters away if you want it... well, it would be pretty hard but I think I can do it."

"Kiran, I know your weapons are unbelievable powerful, but that's insane!"

"I know, now could you please shut up? I'm trying to focus."

Kiran stayed laying on the ground, making almost no sound at all, she aimed carefully, and then...

* * *

When both Corrins and Robins heard the shoot and they saw the hole in middle of the dummy's forehead, they imagined and escenario where Chrom, Xander or Ryoma were saying an speech to their people... and suddenly, they fell, dying instantly, and the assassin escaping so easily since the assasin never had to put themselves in danger at first place.

And as more Kiran walked away and she continued causing holes to the dummy, they couldn't speak or think anymore.

* * *

Once Kiran had finished her training, she was the most feared hero in the order, she didn't complain about it, she knew it would happen.

And while a sniper rifle is a weapon she would build no matter what, she had a specific goal on mind when she built it.

Alfonse had to deny Kiran's request... his permission and help to go into Emblian territory to finish some generals off once for all.

"That's a suicide mission, no matter how strong you are!"

"No, it would be a suicide mission if I wanted to nine eleven myself. What I'm gonna do is unload some of these bullets into those guys' heads."

"Nine eleven?... never mind, you have at least twenty assassins following your steps right now, letting you try something like that is senseless."

"Of course I'm not going alone."

"I don't care, neither me nor Anna are giving you supplies."

"Urgh... I see."

"Good."

* * *

Of course, when Alfonse heard from Kagero that Kiran, with the help of both Corrins and Robins had managed to escape, he only could facepalm.

She would be in another town by that moment.

He sent many pegasus knight were to find her.

* * *

"I love you guys, I love you so much. You're my best team." Kiran smiled, walking pacefully.

"Well, it is not like we haven't done something like this before." Rob answered.

"And you're one of our best friends, we support you." Corrine said.

"Well, so the plan is simple. We go there as spies, I shoot their generals with this, due the fear and more things they are less willing to fight us once we explain through a letter we did all that, and then the war is finished."

"Normally I would say this plan is kinda dark... but then I remember that me and Rob basically burned a lot of people until their dead using one of our plans and... well." said Robin grimacing.

"And we had to fight our own families and choose a side so... well, we don't have much right to criticize you." explained Corrin.

"Thanks for that... you know, I would like to have my own male self here... I kinda envy you, I mean, who could be better friend for you than yourself?."

They nodded "We know, we always know how the other feels like." said both Robins. "We can know what the other is thinking." answered both Corrins.

"Something interesting we found is that our females can come up with plans faster." explained Corrin.

"And they can focus better than us." Robin commented.

"Actually, if I remember well, that's because brains are a little different depending on the gender, anyway, let's go!."

"Yeah!."

"Right!."

* * *

 **Is the male Kiran gonna appear here too?... well.. maybe yes and no.**

 **This female Kiran here is not the female version of the Kiran from Kiran's story. This is because she's not from Mexico and her family are other people, so... no.**

 **Talking about that male Kiran, I always imagined his female self as an artist instead of a scientist.**

 **Avatar Emblem is maybe my favorite team in the game, I know, they're not the strongest characters, I'm perfectly aware, but I just like the characters and the concept is funny.**

 **In many fanfics where both Corrins or Robins appear together, usually they always have the same mental skill. However there's differences between a male brain and a female brain. One of them is that male brains have a 60% more grey matter and female brains have a 60% more white matter, more grey matter means it is easier to focus on something and more white matter allows to think faster.**

 **Those and more differences explains a lot about transexuals, some times, due a possible error when the baby is growing inside the mother, a boy may have a female brain and a girl may have a male brain... so yeah, when a transexual says he/she feels he/she is a woman/man inside a man/woman body, that is true, and the same error can happen to other organs.**

 **Now I imagine a case where a male Robin has a female brain or a female Corrin having a male brain... hahaha, would they agree to change bodies if they could?. XD**

 **Now a question to make you suffer... what female and male organs do you have?... ah yeah, you cannot answer that... have fun :3**

 **Well, time to answer reviews:**

 **Artyom**

 **I know, I mean, GATE is one of those animes that actually shows respect for our modern weapons, and well, I've already started to write my own GATE fanfic: GATE Thus The North American Union Fought There, if you're interested.**

 **Heavenschoir**

 **That about Anthrax reminded FKiran didn't explain biological weapons.**

 **Justsomeguy**

 **My favorite scene is The Battle Of Alnus, is fucking amazing how they don't understand what the hell is going on XDXDXD... and well, I also told you I have now my own GATE fanfic, just in case.. you know.**

 **Jdt1829**

 **Wow, I don't remember that... maybe I should play those games again.**

 **Guest**

 **Here it is bro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nightmare Has Begun.**

For the general Astrid, it was just a normal morning.

Waking up, getting dressed, checking everything was in order in the camp.

He was just accomplishing his normal duties as general.

He had to admit, he wasn't sure if they could win the war now.

Since the kingdom of Askr had managed to free the worlds they had spent so much time conquesting and the heroes were joining the enemy side... perhaps they might have a possibility to not only hold their own but then start to take the advantage.

It kinda explained why princess Veronica was considering to make a deal with another king.

But if they didn't get new support... he was worried about his soldiers.

One of them approached him. "Everything is perfect, sir. We should be able to advance now."

The man nodded and stood up from the rock he had been sitting on. "Very well, it's been reported Askarian troops are protecting the fort to the west. If we capture it we should be able to defend th-"

Suddenly, a strange and strong sound was heard by almost everybody in the camp.

The soldier that just seconds ago had been excited to get back to work... was shocked and horrified to see his general suddenly fell...

"Sir?... sir?..."

The old veteran now had a hole in the middle of his forehead and was bleeding...

He couldn't react at all as everything became black.

* * *

Both Corrins and Robins covered their ears as the Kiran kept shooting...

How could she not get a headache after hearing something like that when the sound was generated that near to her ears?!

Kiran stood up once she noticed the panic had taken over the enemy camp and everybody was running around and trying to hide themselves from whatever kind of "magic" was attacking them. She sighed and yawned. "Okay, that's it, let's go for the next one."

"Honestly," said the Rob. "I cannot imagine how to know every second you may get killed by that... weapon is like."

"That's why they have designed clothes and glasses proof-bullets." Responded Kiran, walking away.

"So there is armor against this," commented Corrine.

"It won't stand against a rain of bullets though, besides, it does not protect your head. Also, not all the bullets are equal, the caliber may make a difference between getting to escape or perish."

"... Just promise us you won't allow this to get into the wrong hands..." Robin gulped and looked to the grass.

"Don't worry about that." Then she allowed her Dragunov to rest on her back... at the same time, she began to hold the AK-47. "Okay, so, who is the first one that wants to learn to use this?"

Corrin was the only one that decided to walk faster and be by Kiran's side. "So you are the brave one... very well... as I said to Alfonse before, even a kid can shoot with this so pay attention."

"Y-Y-Yes..."

* * *

Veronica couldn't believe what she was reading.

All her most important and experienced generals had been murdered...

But that wasn't what was making her mad the most...

What really made her want to scream in rage like a beast was... what the letter said after that.

I hope you like this present, I give it to you with all my appreciation.

Your old friend- Kiran, the steel woman.

"T-T-That witch!"

She now had to increase the rewarding for her head to 1000000 gold coins.

"Well, this is unexpected." Commented laughing a very tall and... developed woman by Veronica's side.

"Shut up!"

"Mi mi mi, I suppose this just confirms to me you want to team up with my king, don't you?"

Veronica tore up the head of another of her dolls... which, by extension, killed one of her slave heroes.

"... What does he want?..."

If what she had wanted the most was to conquer Askr before... now she wanted to make sure Kiran regretted to have been born in the first place.

* * *

As expected, a few assassins had tried to claim the money that Kiran's head valued. None of then succeded as her friends had taken care of her. The only metal they got were the ones that had ended up their lives.

Needless to say, when they finally returned... Alfonse wasn't exactly happy.

"What did I tell you?" asked Alfonse, crossing his arms.

"I know what you said, but I was perfectly sure I could manage this, nothing happened to me, so... if you excuse me, I wanna get some rest." Kiran shrugged and began to walk to her room.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not done with you!" Alfonse ran after her... only to have his arm twisted. Alfonse screamed a little before Kiran kicked him. Some soldiers were... approaching before Kiran raised her AK-47. "He may be the prince, but to me, it makes no difference. If he bothers me I'm gonna punish him... now, I'm pretty sure most of you are aware of what this thing is capable of... so I would suggest you do not mess with me in case you don't desire to end your day in the infirmary... did I make myself clear?!"

The silence followed by the soldiers beginning to look away was... a good idea for beings with basic survival sense.

"If you want to talk, you'll have to wait. Now, leave me alone." Kiran narrowed and then left.

Alfonse stood up after a while... it was good this woman was an ally... had she been his enemy...

* * *

 **A little late for this one... right?**

 **The thing is... since this is not as important as Kiran's Story and Thus The North American Union Fought There... I prefer to spend time writing them when I can (since now I'm at the university and all that stuff).**

 **Short, I know, but I'll tell you something. Go to read A Strange Weapon by J1NXM3XD15. It has a similar concept to this.**


End file.
